Trouble Is A Friend
by gaskarth-wolf
Summary: The gang is back for more, gathered again in one place. Untied by the history they share and the words people whisper. Devin, Randy, Sidney, Gale and Dewey are back in Woodsboro, but another killer has joined them... Plus, two extra additions to the crew on the side... Trouble is a friend, one you can get rid of. [Story is... a trainwreck. I don't know where it stands.]
1. Chapter One - Back in Town

_**A/N: That's why they call me Slim Shady. (I'm back, I'm back.) Anyway, hey there folks! Welcome to MY fourth installment of the Scream franchise. Oh, God, this is gonna be good. I can feel it now. References, puns, a surviving character who was supposed to be dead YEARS ago. Oh, joy! I bet you're all happy I didn't balance the scales, right? 'Cause once you save one, you've gotta save the other. Same for killing, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.**_

 _ **Also, am I the only one who noticed that the kid, Robbie Mercer, has the same initials as Randy Meeks? His name even has some of the same letters. As you can tell, I finally got my hands on Scre4m (Scream 4) and guess what, this is my story about it.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **XxXxX**_

"Think you can handle this?" Randy asked Devin as she took a deep breath, shrugging slightly.

"School's starting on the anniversary, so what?" She replied, straightening her sweater. "The one kid I'm worried about, Robbie Mercer, he's gonna be all over this. So is his friend, Charlie."

"Then get a substitute to come in."

"Babe, I can't." Devin shook her head, grabbing her new, leather messenger bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She looked at the old, worn out one on her dresser, sighing softly as she shook her head again. "I said I'd be there. Some asshole kids just put up those Ghostface guys on the lamp posts to remind people, okay?"

Randy watched her, no amusement in his voice. "We were asshole kids, once upon a time."

"We still are, sometimes." Devin shrugged, draping her denim vest over her messenger bag. "Look, I gotta get going, these kids aren't gonna teach themselves."

Randy's gaze was steadily holding hers before he looked away, reaching up to scratch his eyebrow, the scar that ran through it was visible, but not entirely. "I'll take Ian and Daisy out around town, then. Go visit Sid at her book signing, maybe."

"Tell her I said hi." Devin told him, kissing his lips quickly. She was about to leave the room when Randy grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" He asked. "We'll drop by and see how things are going."

"Fine, can I go now?" Devin questioned, amusement lacing her voice as she tugged on her arm. Randy let it go and nodded. He walked with her to the shared room her children inhabited. This was where Devin kissed Daisy's head then walked across the room to kiss Ian's head. She then kissed Randy's lips again, saying goodbye before leaving.

XxXxX

"The essay is due on the twenty-fourth, okay?" Devin said as she stood, taking a binder off her desk in order to slide it into her bag. The students were watching her as she sighed. "Y'know, the bell rang."

"We know." One of the girls, Stacey, said. "I wanted to ask you something, we all did, actually."

"Okay, shoot."

"Uh, how are you? It's the anniversary of what happened with the killers and-"

"And I'm fine." Devin told them, watching them uneasily look between each other. "Look, it was a while ago. I'm over it."

"Are you?" Robbie Mercer questioned, his camera headset was on. "'Cause, your husband has a movie freaked mind and so do you and it'd be great if I could pick your brains and see how you really feel-"

Devin sent him a look that told him to shut up and he stopped talking. "This is history class, but my history isn't a part of it. Class dismissed." All the students stood immediately and filed out. Robbie went down the hall as Devin went the other way, he spoke, then.

"Hey, Mrs. Meeks?"

"What?" She questioned, turning around to look at him as he caught up to her.

"I'm sorry if I offended you or anything. It's just fascinating."

"I know." Devin acknowledged. "Now, get to class."

Robbie nodded. "You got it."

Devin watched him leave before she glanced up at the clock, her dark brown hair shifting as she adjusted her glasses. " _2:43._ " She read. Her teaching-time was over for the day, so she made a break for it just as someone called out to her.

"Mrs. Meeks!"

She glanced behind herself. "School's over, kid. I don't know you the second I step outside, don't talk to me."

"It's about the essay!" The teenager, Jeremy, called out. Devin stopped and turned.

"What do you need?" She sighed.

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

" _What?"_ Devin nearly choked.

"You said to get the opinions of those who like scary movies, considering it's about the history of film and horror movies this week. So, what's your favorite?"

"Oh, uhm... The entire _Halloween_ franchise is my favorite _._ Jamie-Lee is queen, Jeremy." Devin told him, watching the boy grin.

"I agree. Well, thanks."

Devin stopped him as he went to pass her. "What's yours?"

" _Showgirls."_

She snorted, making a note to tell Randy what he had said. "My husband said the same thing, way back when." Devin paused. "Hey, what do I always say about Jamie-Lee?"

"She's the scream queen." Jeremy said confidently.

"You're damn right, now go. I have a book signing to get to." Devin urged, shooing him. She walked quickly down the sidewalk, making it into the town square just as she saw Randy walking with their daughter and son, looking at windows.

"Randy!" Devin called, and he snapped his head in her direction. "You see her yet?"

Randy shook his head, watching her run to him. "No, not yet. I was gonna go get ice cream, spoil these little cretins and all that jazz."

Devin grinned, kissing her kids quickly. "Let's go in now, we've got time to get ice cream later."

Randy nodded slightly, the four walking quickly to the book store. Devin spotted Gale and pointed her out to Randy.

"Sid!" Randy called out, getting her attention.

"I'm so happy you two – uh, _four_ ," She corrected, looking at Daisy. "Made it!" Sidney side-hugged Randy, considering he was holding Daisy and tightly hugged Devin, who had switched Ian to be at her side rather than Randy's. The couple then hugged Gale and were about to say something when Dewey walked in.

"Dewey, hey!" Sidney grinned brightly, going to hug the taller and older man. He hugged her quickly.

"Hey, Sid." Dewey greeted, hugging Devin and side-hugging Randy. "Gale you made it." He said, looking at his wife before he took his hat off, smoothing out his hair beneath it.

"What's going on, Dewey?" Gale asked, furrowing her eyebrows as the rest of the group did.

"Sid, I'm sorry. I gotta do something here. I'm really sorry." Dewey apologized. "Excuse me!" Dewey called attention to himself. "This will only take a minute! I need you all to stay where you are and remain silent." He ordered.

Devin glanced around to see the horde of people in the book store cluster together, silently speaking amongst themselves before quieting down, listening to their sheriff, Dewey Riley.

"Nobody leaves yet, the sheriff thanks you." Deputy Judy added, pushing a woman and man backwards. Devin rolled her eyes at the blond's presence. She was always hungry for Dewey's attention. Devin knew that the blond would have to go through Gale to get it, though.

"Can this wait, Barney Fife? I'm running an event here."

"Ma'am, this is a _police_ event now." Dewey boomed, his gaze switching to his wife as she whispered.

"What's going on?" Gale questioned. "Yeah, Dewey, what the hell?" Devin asked, watching her friend.

"Gale, this is police business, if you could just let us handle this..."

"Can it, blondie." Devin snapped. "We didn't ask you."

Gale sent Devin an appreciative glance. "I'm talking to my husband, Deputy Judy."

"Listen, there's a phone we believe may have been taken from the scene of a crime. Deputy Hicks has traced its location back to these coordinates. The rest is need-to-know."

Devin sighed as Gale spoke again. "I'm not need-to-know?" Gale was shushed by Deputy Judy, only causing her to send a wild glance the blond's way. Dewey dialed a number in his phone as he glanced to see Randy handing Daisy off to Devin. Dewey then heard ringing and another officer called to him.

"Sheriff, it's ringing out here." The entire crowd inside ran outside to follow the police. Gale, Sidney, Randy, Devin, Ian and Daisy at the front as they followed Dewey. They walked over to the car, the ringing coming from a trunk.

"Dewey-" Sidney started, but was cut off when Deputy Judy put her hand up.

"We're gonna need everyone to stay back!" She ordered.

"Not now, Sid." Dewey said as Sidney spoke.

"It's my rental." This got curious glances from the people around her. Rebecca Walter, Sidney's friend, event manager, etc. tossed the keys to Dewey. He opened the trunk and the entire crowd gasped as pictures smeared with blood were revealed. A mask was resting amongst the pictures, as well as a knife.

"Sid, you've certainly gotten a new style..." Devin whispered, causing her twin to send her an oddly annoyed but humored look.

"Okay, this is now an official crime scene. Lock it down!" Dewey ordered. A camera flashed the second he said that. "Get that camera outta here, get everyone back!"

Sidney spoke then, obvious concern in her voice. "Please tell me this is a prank, Dewey."

Devin shifted Daisy on her hip and held Ian's hand a bit tighter, keeping both their heads turned from the blood smeared pictures as Randy peered over the side of the car, Deputy Judy sending him annoyed looks.

"I'm afraid not, Sid." Dewey sighed, helping Sidney down the curb. "C'mon, let's go." Rebecca walked off, talking to someone on the phone. Devin stepped down onto the curb with Ian, Gale following her as Randy followed suit.

"Step back, you three... four... five." She corrected repeatedly.

"We just wanna see." Devin snapped as Gale shoved Judy's arm out of the way.

"Cover your kids' eyes!" A man called. Another woman did that for her child and Devin turned, shielding Daisy and Ian's eyes from the scene.

"You really shouldn't let a baby and a toddler see this" Deputy Judy advised.

"I know how to be a mother, blondie." Devin informed, her retort quick, almost laced with a snarl. Judy shot her a look, but the look in Devin's eyes made her back off, stepping slightly to the side. "Bitch." Devin muttered, walking back onto the curb.

"So, what do you think?" Randy asked.

"I think we should haul ass out of this shit-hole." Devin confessed, pressing Daisy's right ear to her chest as she covered the left with the hand that was covering her eyes. Ian was zoning out, she could tell. "But that's just me."

"You three – _four_ , sorry." Dewey apologized. "I always do that... I'm still not use to Daisy."

"Everyone isn't, it seems." Randy shrugged.

"I need you to come down to the station."

"Why's that?" Devin asked.

"You're witnesses, to an extent." Dewey told them.

The pair sighed in unison before nodding, going to follow Dewey to his car, Sidney already in the front seat. "Alright, alright." Devin muttered, getting into the car after Dewey opened the door. Randy closed the door beside himself after he got in. Daisy was propped against Devin's chest and Ian was sat on her lap. Randy sent Devin a look, one they'd known for years.

Nervousness. Concern. Disconcerting urgency. "You know what they say..." Randy trailed off, watching Devin nod slightly.

 _History repeats itself._


	2. Chapter Two - Statement

_**A/N: The spacing is really weird on this, sorry. I'm also sorry I haven't updated lately.**_

* * *

"Hey, Devin!" Deputy Hoss grinned, standing up to greet her.

"Hey, Hoss." Devin smiled politely. Randy wasn't on good terms with the young Deputy, considering the kid often (with very little subtley) flirted with Devin. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know." He replied shrugging slightly. Devin nodded awkwardly, watching him. "How's Randy?"

"Good." Devin said shortly.

"And yourself?" Hoss asked, watching her gently smooth some of Daisy's hair back on her head. Randy had Ian. The sleeping child was unaware of the conversation.

Devin sighed softly. "I'm good."

Hoss nodded slightly, a smile on his face. "What about Daisy?"

"She's okay, I had to get her a different baby food. The other one was causing her to vomit." Devin said honestly, trying to put him off. "All over me. Ian's good too." She added.

Hoss nodded. "Right, well, I'm good." He told her. _I didn't ask._ She thought.

"That's... _good._ " That seemed to be the word of the day.

"Hey, Dev, can you get in here?" Dewey asked, swinging his head around the corner of the door. _Thank God._ Devin thought. "Randy and Sid are in here, too."

"Duty calls." Devin said, brushing past Hoss. "What do you need?"

"These two got threatening phone calls this morning from the victims' phones." Dewey said, but only after he closed the door behind himself. "This is Olivia."

"Hi." Devin smiled, shaking her hand. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Jill, honey, what are you doing here?"

"I got a call." She shrugged. "Olivia and I did. 'What's your favorite scary movie?'"

That caught Dewey's attention, and ultimately, Devin and Randy's. "It was the killer's voice, from _Stab."_ The blonde beside Jill stated before correcting herself. "Or, I mean, y'know, from your lives." She sighed, gesturing to Sidney, Randy and Devin. "I'm Kirby, by the way. I'm their friend."

"And the killer didn't call you?" Sidney asked Kirby. The girl immediately became more concerned.

"No, uh, is that a bad thing?" She asked. "Does that mean I'm not gonna live as long as these two?"

"No." Dewey said. "Maybe." He added. Devin leaned over and smacked his head, getting a glare from him.

"Kirby, it doesn't mean anything, as far as we know. It could also mean you're not a target at all. He calls his victims." Devin told her, getting a slightly relieved gasp from the girl. _Then again you're the blond in the horror movie of our lives. No doubt about it, you're probably gonna get it no matter what._ Devin thought to herself, quickly sending the teenager a reassuring smile.

"Just, uh – just be careful." Dewey ordered. He stood as the three girls began fussing over what Dewey said.

"Dewey, we shouldn't be here."

"Yeah, we should be on a one-way trip to the Caribbean." Devin stated.

"I'm afraid that's not really possible." Deputy Judy said. "Look, nobody thinks you're involved."

"Everyone's a suspect, right?" Randy questioned. Dewey nodded and Randy grinned. "Finally, you shits listen to me – us, me?" He corrected over again, glancing to Devin.

Dewey gave him a look. "I'm sorry, guys, but you can't leave."

"There was evidence in your car connecting the killer to you." Judy stated, messing with the notebook in her hands. Devin sighed. "You may be a material witness, Sidney."

"That wasn't our car. Why can't Randy, Daisy, Ian and I leave?"

"We haven't gotten your statements yet."

"Dewey, you were right there!" Devin complained. "You saw what we saw!"

"I'm sorry." Dewey shook his head.

"Dewey, that seems to be your catchphrase today." Randy told him.

"Yeah, sorry. I mean... Sor- forget it." Dewey grumbled. "Look, you'll all have 24-hour police surveillance."

"That's comforting." Sidney said sarcastically, huffing slightly.

"Look, let's just get you back, okay?"

XxXxX

The entire group ended up back at Jill's home. When Randy, Devin and the kids left, they had a _huge_ police escort.

"Damn, they're pretty." Kirby mumbled, Devin overheard it. "And Randy is handsome, honestly. With what they survived... they must have scars _everywhere._ "

"Well, you can see a few of his, and Devin's, you just have to look." Jill's mom stated. "The twins' mom was my sister, I have scars, too."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Roberts." Kirby apologized and Devin grinned slightly as she glanced to Randy who was playing with Daisy on the couch.

"She means knife scars, mom." Jill cut in.

"Oh, well, fine." Mrs. Roberts shrugged. Devin tuned them out, sighing happily as she watched Randy playing with Daisy and Ian. It was too peaceful, though. Considering what was going on, it was odd.

XxXxX

"Help, help!" Devin heard screaming as Randy, Daisy and her were outside, going for the police car they'd be taken home in. Sidney ran out of Jill's house, screaming for Hoss and Perkins.

"Somebody help!" Kirby screamed. Sidney soon found they weren't in their car.

"Where are they?" Sidney called to her sister and brother-in-law.

"Can't find them." Randy shrugged, the screaming getting louder. Devin watched Randy shift Daisy on his hip, holding her tighter with Ian on his other side.

"Don't let them go." Devin ordered. She followed after Sidney who was trying to get into Olivia's house. The door wouldn't budge. "Move it, Sid!" Devin watched her sister move as she brought her foot up, slamming her healed boot into the door, right beside the knob. The door burst open, slamming against the wall behind it, causing it to bounce slightly. Devin and Sidney raced inside as Randy looked around for Hoss and Perkins, keeping his children close to him.

The twins raced up the stairs, slowing down when they reached the top. "I've got your back." Devin whispered, looking out for the killer as Sidney looked in a room.

"I know." The older twin replied, stepping into Olivia's room as Devin followed. Blood was everywhere. On the walls, the ceiling, the floor, the...everything, really. Olivia was dead on the bed and Sidney gasped, lowering herself into a crouch at the sight of it all. The phone rang and Devin stepped around her to get it, answering it and putting it on speaker.

"What?" Devin asked as Sidney stood.

" _I'd like to welcome Sidney home – give you a preview of coming events. Devin, you too... You've been here longer than she has though, so has Randy... Your children_ _are beautiful, by the way."_

"Fuck off." Devin snapped.

"Why don't you just come after us? Huh, don't you have the balls for that?" Sidney questioned.

" _Oh, poor Sidney and Devin... You think this is all about you two."_

"Never said that, Ghosty." Devin stated, shrugging slightly as she held the phone. "She did, but you're kinda making this about us."

" _You think you're still the stars."_

"This isn't a fucking movie!" Sidney shouted into the phone.

" _It will be._ "

"These are innocent people."

" _Spare me the lecture! You've done very well by all this bloodshed, haven't you? Well, how about the town you left behind? I've got plans for you!"_ The voice paused. " _I'm gonna slit your eyelids in half so you don't blink when I stab you in the face. I'm gonna do it to both of you. You'll both die when I want you to, ladies. Not a moment before. Until then, you're going to suffer."_

The call ended and Sidney took the phone from Devin as Jill called out to them, blocking the door, telling her to stay put. Devin came up behind her, using her height to keep Jill's eyes off of Olivia.

"She said you were the Angel of Death... She called Devin your Reaper." Jill shook her head in disbelief. Suddenly, the twins caught sight of the killer behind Jill.

"Look out!" Sidney screamed as they raised their knife, Jill going to defend herself. She raised her arm, getting cut across it as Sidney tackled the killer down the stairs. Devin bent down to check on Jill, just long enough to tell her to apply pressure to the wound before following the tumbling two down the stairs, kicking the killer in the ribs to get them off of Sidney.

Sidney tumbled down with the killer after they grabbed her arm in the process.

"Shit!" Devin swore. The killer managed to stand but Sidney kicked him once, knocking him back then again, knocking him down as Devin barreled down the stairs.

"He's in here!" Sidney pointed as Hoss and Perkins came in, Randy following suit.

"He's where?" Perkins questioned. Devin and Sidney furrowed their eyebrows as they looked where the killer _had_ been, their gazes lining up to see the door swinging from where the killer ran out.

"He was here." Sidney muttered, shaking her head as Hoss passed Devin.

"You okay?" Hoss questioned, a hand moving to her shoulder.

"Fine, go get the guy!" Devin urged, leaning away from him. Randy was glaring daggers into Hoss' back as he walked away.

"Jill?" Sidney called out.

Randy walked over to Devin. "I called your dad outside, he's coming in the morning to get Daisy and Ian."

"Good." Devin sighed.

"He's gonna watch them til this shit blows over." Randy assured, following Devin up the stairs as she followed Sidney.

Devin only hoped it'd blow over fast.


	3. Chapter Three - Hopefully

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm updating monthly, and with such short chapters, too. Scream and Scream were both taken off of Netflix (man, what do I watch for some good memories now?) and Scream 4 is at a library twenty miles from my house. I may update with short chapters, and I'm so damn sorry. I have yet to write any new chapters because I need time to sit down and do it. Thank you for your patience. Sorry about weird spacing or typos.**

Hoss and Perkins were leading Sidney, Devin and Randy outside. Randy kept himself between Hoss and Devin. He hoped Daisy would wake up and start crying _just_ to annoy the young deputy. Ian, on the other hand, was lazily reclining against Randy's chest.

"I thought this was over!" Some woman screamed.

"This is all your fault, Sidney! You never should have toured here!"

"It's not true, Sid." Devin shook her head. "We were all sitting ducks anyway."

"Yeah, but I was goose." Sidney shrugged. "Duck, duck," She pointed to Randy and Devin. "Goose." She pointed to herself.

"You're just like your mother!" Someone else called out.

Devin's entire body went rigid as she turned her head at break-neck speed to find the source of the voice. "What the _fuck_ did you just say?" She demanded. The woman who had said it backed up as Devin stalked forward. "Take that back or I swear-"

"Dev..." Randy shook his head, walking after her to stop her. "Come on, she's not worth it." Devin stared at the woman with angry eyes, the entire force of police officers surrounding the house did nothing but try and move the people along.

 _Hell hath no fury like a goon-twin scorned._

"Whatever." Devin muttered, walking back to stand beside Sidney.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Jill apologized to the two. "Do you wanna get that looked at?" She asked Sidney, watching her nod.

"Yeah." Sidney replied. "Dev, I'm going to the ambulance."

"Okay, I'm gonna go chat with Dewey." Devin responded, having Randy follow her. She overheard him scolding his officers.

"What the _hell_ happened?"

"Okay," Hoss began. Devin rolled her eyes, ready for some bullshit excuse. "I saw him go into that yard two houses down right before..." He pointed, showing Dewey where.

"Y-Yeah, and I circled around to cut him off." Perkins added, the two deputies meeting their sheriff's angry eyes.

"And?"

"And I circled back and met Hoss coming from the other direction."

"He must have circled back around somehow." Hoss said. "He's like a ghost."

"Ghostface." Randy supplied, getting a slightly annoyed look from each officer. "Just helping." He said.

"Chief, we're sorry." Perkins apologized. "We feel terrible." Hoss added.

"You were _supposed_ to drive us back." Devin began, and Dewey was willing to let her speak. "My husband and my kids were waiting and I followed. You _should_ have radioed for back-up. Dewey always says that. My little babies could've been killed while you two were playing cat and mouse."

"Devin." Dewey sighed, not so happy with what she was saying.

"Sheriff," Devin practically snarled, something Dewey knew her capable of but he was still shocked as Randy listened. "You need to get a buddy system going here, they can't just split off and _hope_ they find the killer. That's not how it was supposed to work in '96, that's not how it's supposed to work now."

"Devin, look-"

"No! You _look!"_ She snapped, grasping Hoss and Perkins attention fully. "I'm fucking scared, Dewey. It's not just my neck I've gotta watch out for now, it's not Sid's, it's not Randy's, or yours or Gale's. You can take care of yourselves, I've gotta watch out for my babies. _Our_ babies." Devin corrected, gesturing between her and Randy. "And I'll haul ass outta this damn town if I need to. I'll put it in my rearview mirror for good. Cut ties with you, with Gale, with my own damn sister if it means protecting my family."

"Okay, Jesus, Devin. I got it." Dewey replied, putting his hands up.

"It's about damn time." Devin said, walking off.

"Take those four home." Dewey ordered, getting Hoss and Perkins to nod.

"Yes, boss."

Devin was skulking the entire way to the car. She kept looking over her shoulders to make sure Randy was right behind her. "I fucking hate this place." She remarked.

"I know." Randy replied. "Once your dad comes to get Daisy and Ian, it'll be easier to focus."

"Hopefully." Devin mumbled, Hoss and Perkins hot on their tails.


	4. A-N: Ah Sheesh

**Guess who hasn't uploaded in a God damn decade? Me! Well, I'm at a loss for inspiration with this. I can't guarantee I'll finish it, honestly, but I feel the need to... like all things. The ending may be disappointing, but I genuinely have a lot going on. I recently lost my great-aunt to leukaemia and schoolwork is getting difficult.**

 **I can't promise I'll finish** _any_ **story, but if anyone does read this, thank you for sticking around. Your loyalty has** _NOT_ **gone unnoticed. Thank you.**


End file.
